naturecatfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nature Cat: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for ''Nature Cat: The Movie''. Opening Credits Destination Films and Annapurna Pictures present in association with 9 Story Media Group SNL Studios Broadway Video a Spiffy Pictures/DHX Media/Jim Henson Company production NATURE CAT: THE MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Adam Rudman David Rudman Produced by Caroline Bandolik Executive Producers Lisa Henson Brian Henson Megan Ellison Lorne Michaels Brent Baum Steven Stabler Barry London Executives in Charge for PBS Linda Simensky Brad Pettengill Associate Producer Scott Scornavacco Supervising Producers Marissa Collyer Tanya Green Supervising Director Jean Pilotte Assistant Director Jun Nasayo Based on Nature Cat created by Adam Rudman David Rudman Todd Hannert Story by Larry Jacobs Christos Katopodis Dave MacDougall Emily Rudman Screenplay by Jesse McMahon Frances Nankin Megan Ellison Jill Cozza-Turner Music Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Edited by Glenn Farr Astig Melemetdjian Sandy Weber Production Designers Justin Darbyson-Billingham Max Haig Myrthus Nacario Art Director Robyn Moir Tacchino Visual Effects Supervisor Barry Liu Animation Director James Baxter Pre-Production Managers Alley Crawford Caitlyn Crawford Production Manager Samantha Littlefield Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Matthew Jon Beck, C.S.A. Mary Hidalgo Additional Casting by Debra Zane, C.S.A. Line Producers Elizabeth Rondelet Laura Dundas Cast Voices of Hal & Hayley's Kids Felix Avitia Scarlett Estevez Jacob Ewaniuk Justin Felbinger Abby Ryder Fortson Hayden Rolence Grace Rolek Jeremy Shada Sadie Sink Owen Wilder Vaccaro Additional Voices Carlos Alazraqui Keith Anthony Pam Arciero Eric Bauza Jennifer Barnhart Tom Blandford Tyler Bunch Alex Cazares Chris Cox EG Daily Jessica DiCicco Ryan Dillon Alice Dinnean Chris Edgerly Keith Ferguson Grey Griffin Merieve Herington Bob Joles JP Karliak Ashley Lambert Stephanie Lemelin Andrew Morgado Jaquita Ta'le Richard Traub Debra Wilson Diamond White Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Brian Poehlman Storyboard Consultant Steve Barr Lead Storyboard Artist Sherm Cohen Storyboard Artists Kervin Faria Lisa Whittick David Bluestein Steve Remen Sasha McIntyre Jeremy O'Neill Justin Shanes Christine Ferraro Chris Ramsarran Gary Scott Tahir Rana Gerry Fournier Agnes Salek Liz Hara Michael J. Goldberg Ted Collyer Dae Jung Storyboard Revisionists Sophie Nasr Brian Poehlman Tammy Langton Matt Wilson Tom Cho Anna Sou Design Design Supervisor Matthew Cassan Character Designers David Rudman Jeff Johnson Craig Kellman Dave MacDougall Darren Ward Prop Designers Dave MacDougall David Lee Background Designer Piotr "Peter" Gajewicz Location Designer Jeff Lyons Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Layout Layout Supervisor Jeff Lyons Assistant Layout Supervisor Qin Leng Layout Artists Alessandro Piedimonte Brian Woods Martin Gieger Aleksandar Prohaska John Di Mauro Phillip Studiman Robin Hall Wayne Arenburg Mike Skanes Layout Revisionists Adam Katz Monte Young Animation Animation Director John Mahovlich Animation Supervisors Mike Yunker Huy Tran Animation Co-Supervisors Rick Silva Peter Balsano Animation Beta Testers Frans Vischer Lamont Wayne Supervising Animators Lead Animators Anthony DeRosa Jeff Johnson James Sharp Frans Vischer Animators Diane Aarts Anthony Alves Trish Bartkiw James Baxter Nicole Breedyk Jenelle Cardinal Jonathan Coit Matthew DaSilva Damien Dornford Joanna Elder Katherine Ellisworth Eric Goldberg Sarah Goran Nicola Hartley Jackson He Andrew Hodgson Dayna Ibarra Dan Jin Charles D. Jones Dominic Kardasiewicz Danielle Keats Thomas Lee Joseph McCauley Nick McDowall Michael Michaelides Suzzane Miller Dean Parent Victor Preto Miranda Rogovein Rob Simpson Mark Sinclair Sean K. Thompson Tony Truong Kyle Van Staden Dan Vaquero Kristin Williams Barnabas Wornoff King Xiong Assistant Animators Michael Binsted Oliver Costes Damian Czernia Paul Guenette Thomas Lee Bryan Murdoch David Tran Kenneth Turner Ryan Wall Heejung Yun Rigging Supervisor Rae Dickey Animation Riggers Sean Benham Jason Lin Michael Nisimov Stephen Sloan Background Background Supervisor Dennis Venizelos Background Artists Julian Raigoza Chris J. Camirand Jacqueline Yeung Yoo Jin Kim Mansoor Shams Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisors Norman Baculi Liang Xiang Clean-up Lead Stephen Palmer Clean-up Animators Aidan Flynn Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Phillip Sung Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Norman Baculi Inbetween Animator Kayn Garcia Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor Marlon West Effects Animators Omar Al-Hafidh Paul Guenette Stanley Ka Chun Chan Ashley Stroiazzo Digital Production Scene Planner Jon Weldon Compositors Ayan Sengupta Franky Plata Ink & Paint Artists Sarah-Jane King Alma Glick Animation Checker Susan Burke Final Checker/Production Translator Misoon Kim Scanner Tom Pniewski Color Modeling Artist Martin Zeichner Lip Sync Animator Robyn Anderson Render Wrangler Jennifer Chiu IT Management Chris Quirk Technical Directors Jason Lin Stephen Ashley Technical Support Chris Quirk Jitender Kaka Jade Gonasalves Min Dong Additional Technical Support Adrian Neub Jaison King Gurbakhsh S. Bining Steve Romanin Christopher Brown Bradley Cormack Brown Bag Films Crew CGI Animation by Brown Bag Films Art Director Bronagh O'Hanlon 2D Animation Designer Derek Horan CGI Animation Directors Christian Cheshire Jean Herlihy Lead Animator Marcos Correa Storyboard Supervisor Damien O'Connor Storyboard Artist Dan Nosella Storyboard Revisionist Cliona Curran CGI Modeling Lead Anthony Callaghan CGI Modeling Artist Fergal Brennan CGI Supervisor James Stacey Lighting Supervisor Ezequiel Mastrasso Lighting Technical Director Paul Sheehy CGI Technical Director Eoin Kavanaugh CGI Texture Artists Barry O'Donoghue Adrian Mulryan Lead Previs Artist Richard Keane Previs & Camera Artists Robin French Conor Clancy Lighting & Shading Artists Rafel Akushali Juliusz Kaczmarek CGI Animators Andy Doyle Shaun Keeling Rigging Supervisor Eoghan Garvey Lead Rigging Artist Ronan O'Neill Rigging Artist Wini Wang Effects Animation Supervisor David O'Brien Effects Animation & Compositing Liam O'Brien Production Manager Lisa O'Connor Assistant Production Manager Faela Horgan Production Coordinator Brittany Funston Production Assistant Mary Burke Script Coordinator Chelsea Meyer Head of Production Technology Brian Gilmore Visual Development Artists David McCarnley Nicky Phelan Bronagh O'Hanlon System Administrators Louise Nicholis John Kennon Louis Davis Pipeline Team Darren Hyland John Griffin Luke Harris Head of Production Finance Louise Cornally Production Accountant Fionnuala Dorney Legal Consultants Christina McGuckian Zoe Chatten Phillip Lee Solicitors Hal and Hayley's Dream Sequence Animation Crew Animation Director Matthew O'Callaghan Lead Animator Frans Vischer Animators Lauren Faust Eric Goldberg Lead Clean-up Artist Trevor Tamboline Clean-up Artist Emily Jiuliano Effects Animator Michel Gagné Ink & Paint Artist Sarah-Jane King Live-Action Unit Senior Producer Colleen Finn Associate Producer Nina Cornell Coordinating Producers Emily Dehm Jillian Weimer Director of Photography Mark Irwin Art Directors Mary Burzynski Tracey Ellert Costumes and Props Chris Carpenter Hair and Makeup Lesley Smith Camera Dave Moyer Audio Michael S. Sweeney Editors Tim Jackson Paul Thornton 9 Story Management V.P. of Marketing & Communications Jennifer Ansley President/Chief Executive Officer Vince Commisso Senior Director of Distribution Federico Vargas V.P. of Business Affairs Jill Fraser Director of Distribution Stephen Kelley Marketing & Communications Specialist Kathleen Bartlett V.P. of Technology & Innovation Louise Nicholls Chief Financial Officer Blake Tohana V.P. of Business Development Claudia Scott-Hansen Director of Consumer Products and Canadian Distribution Kristin Lecour Development Assistant Natasha Minott Vice President Production Tanya Green Line Producer Michelle Awad Supervising Producer Brenda Wall Chief Strategy Officer Natalie Osborne Acquisitions & Digital Media Specialist Claudia Barrios V.P. of Creative Affairs Natalie Dumoulin Production Manager Eric Gomes Chief Operating Officer Cathal Gaffney Development Coordinator Agustin Mastretta Toon Boom Management Chief Technology Officer Francisco Del Cueto V.P. of Sales & Marketing Francois Lalonde V.P. of Finance & Administration Lois Miller Director of Web & IT Mathieu Lavigne Director of Customer Success Marie-Eve Chartrand Director of Strategic Projects Marissa Lapierre Director of Marketing George Stamatakos Marketing & Communications Manager Desideria Mastriaco Marketing Content Manager Caitlin Troughton Sales & Marketing Coordinator Julia Manzo Product Managers Marc-Andre Bouvier-Pelletier Jean-Raymond Lemieux Senior Director - Academic Sales Philip Greenstein Director of Sales - America Bradley Kravitz Director of Sales - Europe Daniel Santos Director of Sales - Asia Pacific Bernard Boiteux Sales Manager - Middle East & Africa Gozde Mavi Account Manager Carlos Ruiz Inside Sales Representative Lucas Caldas Production Production Coordinator Giles Sander Background & Animation Coordinator Audrey Paterson Outsourcing Coordinator Molly Slater Casting Associate Christi Soper Legal Counsel Davida Rice Script Clearance Lauren Cooper Editorial & Post-Production Post Production Supervisor Giles Sander Post Production Coordinator Craig Barnikis Editorial Coordinator Gordon Clark First Assistant Editor C. Elbourn Second Assistant Editor Audel LaRoque Leica Editors Kirk Hudson Astig Melemetdjian Merissa Tse Leica Assistant Editor Giles Sander Leica Engineers Angus Munro Paul Hunter Additional Post Production Services Kimberly Bowman Jonathan Hylander Dennis Grey C.J. Kinyon Theo Hermann Amy K. Wu Kim Kaplan Ryan Samyal Main & End Title Designer Kyle Cooper End Credit Crawl Scarlett Letters Technicolor Digital Intermediate Crew Digital Intermediate by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company Digital Film Colorist Tony Dustin Digital Intermediate Producer Allyse Manoff Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital QC Technicians Wilson Tang LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Color Timing Terry Claborn Jim Passon Negative Cutters Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Gary Burritt Continuity Script Susan Bliss Spot-On Scripts Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editor Tom Myers Supervising Sound Designer Yvonne Weber Sound Designers Ryan Heiferman Marc Bazerman Lou Esposito Production Dialogue Recording Engineers Lou Esposito Matt Fedderman Chris Gibney Sean Heissinger Paul Rudolph Ben Whitver Assistant Sound Engineer Michael Disanto Assistant Audio Engineer Jessica Esteves Session Coordinator Lauren Gold Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Travis Powers Assistant Supervising Sound Editor André Fenley Assistant Sound Effects Editor Jonathan Greber Sound Effects Apprentice Chris Frazier Re-Recording Mixers Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Tom Johnson Tom Myers Dialogue & ADR Editor Sandy Weber Dialogue Recordist Dustin Burford Foley Editors Lou Esposito Frank Rinella Foley Artists Vincent Tong Emily Adams Robert Stainton Dennie Thorpe Jana Vince Foley Mixers Tony Eckert Randy K. Singer Foley Recordists Sean England Corey Tyler Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Tony Sereno Post Production Sound Accountant Cathy Shirk Sound Internship Jamie McArdle Sound Interns Leo Buonsanto Rebecca Satzberg Engineering Services Eva Porter General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris Additional Sound Design and Editorial by Hacienda Post, Inc. Dolby Atmos Sound Consultant Jim Wright Wilhelm Scream Sound Effect Courtesy of Sheb Wooley ADR Voice Casting by Terri Douglas ADR Voice Director Lauren Gold ADR Loop Group Matt Adler Stephen Apostolina Kirk Baily Steven Blum Dave Boat June Christopher Robert Clotworthy David Cowgill Wendy E. Cutler Debi Derryberry Terri Douglas Robin Atkin Downes Eddie Frierson Jean Gilpin Jackie Gonneau Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Danielle Judovits Lex Lang Yuri Lowenthal Mona Marshall Scott Menville Max Mittelman Paul Pape Devika Parikh Jessica Pennington Lynwood Robinson Dennis Singletary Kelly Stables Pepper Sweeney Shane Sweet Fred Tatasciore Kari Wahlgren Matthew Wood Lynnanne Zager Legend3D Crew Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Legend3D Legend3D Visual Effects Supervisor Jared Sandrew Stereoscopic Producer Matt Akey 3D Conversion Stereographer Colin Yu Digital Production Supervisor Barry Sandrew Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Tony Baldridge Senior Stereo Compositing Supervisor Adam Ghering Stereo Compositing Supervisor Joseph Zaki Associate Stereo Producer Allie Foster Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Vince Niebla Glenn Osgood Jill Hunt Stereo Production Supervisors Chris Treichel Tyler Bennink Visual Effects Technical Director Jacqueline Hutchinson Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director Josh Marlar Production Development Geoff Goodman Lead Stereo Artists Evan Jones Brendan Llave Ted Trabucco Xiaolei Wang Jason Williams Andrew Marquez Stereo Artist Kiana Petersen Lead Stereo Compositors Trevor Graciano Matt Kemper Keith Kolod Doug Zablocki Stereo Compositor Daniel Avery Production Coordinators Lloyd Gilyard, Jr. Molly Bender Production Assistant Nicole Matteson Music Music Orchestrated by Stuart Kollmorgen MIDI Programmer Bill Sherman Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod Music Composed & Produced by Big Yellow Duck, NY Orchestra Contractor Andrew Brown Recorded & Mixed at Big Yellow Duck, NY Incompetech Studios Monkeyland Audio Music Preparation by Global Music Services Music Editors Earl Ghaffari Jay Richardson Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E. Music Consultant Emma Rutherford Music Supervisor Stephanie Langdon Vocal Contractor Bobbi Page Score Assistant Greg Vines Studio Manager Chris Gibney Studio Assistant Cedric Wilson Studio Intern Jim Mattingly Executive Music Producer Matt Pedone Vocalists Alvin Chea Randy Crenshaw Tim Davis Sally Dworsky Teresa James Vocal Soloists Nikki Anders Monique Donnelly Cleto Escobedo III Rick Logan Chorus Benjamin Byram Colin Davis Scott Erickson Brianna Fishette Casey Hands D.J. Harper Nicholas Harper Meagan Moore Bobbi Page Ken Stacey Windy Wagner Soundtrack Available on Lakeshore Records Songs "Nature Cat Theme Song" Composed and Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Produced by Bill Sherman Performed by Taran Killam, Christopher Jackson, and Veronica Jackson "Outside is Always Fun" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam, Kate McKinnon, Bobby Moynihan, Kate Micucci, and Kenan Thompson "Looking for Adventure" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam, Kate McKinnon, Bobby Moynihan, and Kate Micucci "Tally-Ho Time!" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam "We Could Run" Composed by Beth Ditto and Jenn Decilveo Lyrics by Beth Ditto Performed by Beth Ditto "I Hate Nature" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Kenan Thompson "Tarzan Boy" Written by Maurizio Bassi and Naimy Hackett Produced by Maurizio Bassi Performed by Baltimora "You're The One" Written by Charli XCX and Patrik Berger Produced by Patrik Berger Performed by Charli XCX "Exploring is My Speciality" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam "Strangers" Composed by Martin Sjølie and Sigrid Lyrics by Sigrid Performed by Sigrid "Hey Anna" Written by Adam Young Performed by Owl City "How Bad Can I Be?" Written by John Powell and Cinco Paul Performed by Kenan Thompson Lyrics Edited by Adam Rudman and David Rudman "We Have to Stop Ronald" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam, Kate McKinnon, Bobby Moynihan, and Kate Micucci "How Deep Is Your Love" Written and Performed by The Bee Gees Produced by The Bee Gees, Albhy Galuten, and Karl Richardson "When I'm With You" (Sheriff's Version) Written by Arnold Lanni Produced by Stacy Haydon Performed by Sheriff "Getting It Right" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam, Kate McKinnon Bobby Moynihan, and Kate Micucci "Having Fun" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Taran Killam, Kate McKinnon, Bobby Moynihan, and Kate Micucci "You're the Inspiration" Written by Peter Cetera and David Foster Produced by David Foster Performed by Chicago "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" Written and Produced by George Michael Performed by Wham! "Dog Gone Dance" Composed by Stuart Kollmorgen Written by Bill Sherman Lyrics by Adam Rudman and David Rudman Performed by Lena Hall and Tony Vincent "No, Not Now" Written by Steve Bays, Dante DeCaro Paul Hawley, and Dustin Hawthorne Performed by Hot Hot Heat "Holding Out for a Hero" Written by Jim Steinman and Dean Pitchford Performed by Frou Frou "For All I Am (From Moody's Point)" Written by Lisa Smith Performed by Taran Killam Produced by Stuart Kollmorgen Courtesy of Nickelodeon "Can't Help Falling in Love" Written by Luigi Creatore, Hugo Peretti, and George David Weiss Performed by A*Teens Produced by Mark Hammond A*Teens appear courtesy of Stockholm Records "When I'm with You" (Citizen Way's Version) Written and Performed by Citizen Way Courtesy of Fair Trade Services and Sony Music Entertainment Second Part of the Credits © 2017 9 Story Media Group All rights reserved. Copyright © 2017 Destination Films and Annapurna Pictures All rights reserved. NATURE CAT™ © 2015-2017 Spiffy Pictures, WTTW 11 Chicago, PBS Kids, and 9 Story Media Group All rights reserved. Destination Films and 9 Story Media Group are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. For WTTW 11 Chicago Special Thanks Reese Marcusson Chief TV Content Officer Dan Soles Development Jill Britton Nathan Armstrong Becca Kopf Promotion Anne Gleason Julia Maish Executive in Charge of National Productions Parke Richeson Manager for National Outreach Emily Dehm For Spiffy Pictures President/CEO/Chairman David Rudman CCO/Vice President Adam Rudman Business Affairs Scott Scornavacco For Annapurna Pictures Creative Executive Johnny Dunn Head of Business & Legal Affairs Christopher J. Corabi Senior V.P. of Business & Legal Affairs Vanessa Fung Head of Post Production James Masi Legal Person Jordan Marks Production Manager Andrew Harvey Finance & Accounting Brock Lohrey The Producers Wish to Thank Corporation for Public Broadcasting Public Broadcasting Service The Joan Ganz Cooney Center The Van Eekeren Family Land O'Frost, Inc. Elmer's Glue Capri Sun Kraft Foods The Coca-Cola Company United States Department of Education National Science Foundation United States Environmental Protection Agency National Wildlife Federation Sony Pictures Entertainment The Hamill Family Foundation The Segal Family Foundation Irving Harris Foundation The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations Polk Bros. Foundation Elizabeth Morse Genius Charitable Trust Alvin H. Baum Family Fund Bobolink Foundation Sage Foundation The David E. Zyer Family Dr. Scholl Foundation The Colonel Stanley R. McNeil Foundation American Broadcasting Company WLS-TV Chicago WGN-TV Chicago Wikipedia Google YouTube Ford Motor Company Sony Corporation of America Sony Corporation of Japan General Motors Ounce of Prevention Fund Openlands Kohl Children's Museum Chicago Zoological Society Lincoln Park Zoo Brookfield Zoo Chicago Botanic Garden Museum of Science and Industry Peggy Notebaert Nature Museum Shedd Aquarium Field Museum Wicker Park Advisory Council Wicker Park Garden Club City of Chicago Forest Preserves of Cook County Starved Rock State Park National Park Service Toon Boom Animation Special Thanks to Adam Rudman David Rudman Joey Rudman Emily Rudman Todd Hannert Caroline Bandolik Megan Ellison Jesse McMahon Frances Nankin Adam Katz Brian Koch Mike Inman Justin Chapman James Sharp Frans Vischer Larry Jacobs Christos Katopodis Dave MacDougall Scott Scornavacco Vince Commisso Steven Jarosz Lisa Henson Brian Henson Stuart Kollmorgen Bill Sherman Jenny Blicharz Stephanie D'Abruzzo Mary Burzynski Jessica Honor Carleton Production Babies Aaron Alex Barry Bridget Cassandra Claudia Davina Gary Janice Jared Katrina Lola Maria Thomas Zach Last Part of the Credits Produced with the Assistance of The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit The Canadian Production Services Tax Credit Ontario Media Development Corporation The Ontario Film & Television Tax Credit The Ontario Computer Animation & Special Effects Tax Credit Illinois Film Office Nature Cat Books Available from Scholastic, Inc. Watch Nature Cat every weekday on PBS Kids, or anytime on the PBS Kids video app. Visit the Nature Cat website at pbskids.org Live-Action Scenes Filmed at Sony Pictures Studios Culver City, California Archived footage from the episodes of Nature Cat courtesy of Spiffy Pictures and 9 Story Media Group Prints by DELUXE™ No. 451964 This is a work of fiction. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution and/or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution.